Progenitor Samurai
by Kefka VI
Summary: Misty believes Ash committed suicide four years ago. What happens when she finds that he's not as dead as everyone thinks. AAML Pokeshipping Contestshipping
1. Gym Leader Finals

Progenitor Samurai Chapter 1

Gym Leader Finals

I don't own Pokémon unless Nintendo accepts my offer. It seems fair. Pokémon for all the gum under my desk in math class. Also this fic takes place in a more eastern setting than most other fics so keep that in mind.

A chilling breeze could be felt through the city of Ecruteak. The mercury read negative twenty degrees Fahrenheit. No normal creature, human or Pokémon alike would be coming to the city on such a day. But today was not a normal day for today was the finals of the gym leader tournament between the gym leaders Blackthorn City and Cerulean City and every single person in both Johto and Kanto was in the Ecruteak that day, even the ones who didn't want to be found. But for Misty Waterflower, today was the most important day of her life.

"Misty Kasumi Waterflower, will you marry me?" as the man got on one knee holding a beautiful diamond ring.

This was a dream come true. The man she loved just proposed to her after four years of dating.

"Yes Cole Nakumora, I will!" responded the ecstatic red-haired woman kissing him with her tongue.

Meanwhile two men were hiding atop of a pagoda waiting for the moment when the tournament starts. One had raven colored hair with a kimono that matched his short hair. The other had brown spiky hair and kimono as white as the snow. Normally such formal clothing would stand out in a public place but for a city so rooted in tradition, it was as normal as seeing clouds.

"Why are we here Flare?" inquired the brown haired man.

"For the last time Probe, we have to investigate the gym leaders since according to our spies, at least one has an indirect connection to Team Rocket!" said the black haired man getting more and more frustrated by the moment.

"I know that Flare but why did you specifically request us to be put on this mission?" said Probe already knowing the answer.

"Okay you caught me Probe," said Flare in an exasperated tone. "I wanted to see Misty win in this final match."

"You always had a crush on her," said Probe flicking his brown hair

"Yeah, I guess I do. It's been four years. I wonder if she's forgotten about me."

"Trust me, she would never forget you," responded Probe in a relaxing tone.

After nodding his head, Flare checked his supply of weapons and both he and Probe jumped off the pagoda. They than ran in the direction of the arena.

Every seat in the arena was filled to capacity and still people flowed into the stadium for the final match. When the two beautiful combatants stepped onto the stage the crowd erupted in cheers of "Clair" and "Misty." And both gym leaders were beautiful. Clair's blue hair was in her trademark three loops and she wore a crimson jumpsuit that contrasted perfectly with her hair. But if Clair was beautiful, than Misty was a knockout. She wore beautiful pink kimono with bubbles and she had her fiery red hair down to the middle of her back. What stood out the most however, was the diamond ring on her left hand.

"The rules are simple, a three on three Pokémon with no substitutions. Are both leaders ready?" the referee asked and both nodded their heads

"Then begin," he said raising his flags.

"Starmie, I choose you," said Misty in an energetic voice throwing a Pokéball. Out of it came a purple star shaped Pokémon with a jewel in the center.

Clair seemed unaffected by Misty's energy and simply threw out a Pokéball calling forth a purple shark like creature.

"Misty, meet my newest friend, Garchomp. My friend Cynthia sent him over from Sinnoh. Now my friend, use Dragon Rush," said Clair with immense confidence as the land shark, jumped up, glowed an intense blue, and started to charge into the sea star Pokémon.

"Starmie use Ice Beam on Garchomp," Misty said as the sea star unleashed a white beam toward the charging land shark. The shark however moved at such high speed that it broke through the beam and struck Starmie's gem. The gem cracked open as the Pokémon toppled over.

"Starmie is unable to battle. Victory goes to Clair," said the referee raising his green flag.

"Well try this on for size, Misty said after calling Starmie back. "Go Gyarados!"

"Gyarr" said the sea dragon.

"Garchomp versus Gyarados, begin" said the referee.

"Wow, a giant blue snake, I'm so scarred," said Clair "Garchomp use Stone Edge."

The land shark then stomped its foot on the floor causing a ton of stones to fly towards the sea serpent Pokémon.

"Gyarados, dodge it," Misty cried out but it was to late as each stone pierced Gyarados's skin causing massive bleeding. The serpent then fell from the sky onto the floor.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. Victory goes to Clair," said the referee raising his green flag.

"It's time to use my secret weapon," said Misty with a wide grin as she recalled Gyarados. "Go Suicune!"

Out of her Pokéball came out a beautiful, blue, dog like beast.

"Coon" said the majestic dog like creature.

"OH CRAP!" yelled Clair.

"I'd like to thank my fiancé Cole Nakumora for capturing this great beast," said Misty with such energy.

_Fiancé!_ The word hit Flare harder than any bullet. _Of course she has a fiancé,_ he thought to himself._ She hasn't seen you in four years._

"Flare," said Probe breaking Flare from his trance. "Didn't our spies say Suicune was stolen by Team Rocket?"

"Yeah," replied Flame. "Oh my god, Misty could be associating with TR and have no clue about it. She could be killed!"

"Have you ever considered the possibility that she's a Rocket?" said Probe.

"Come on, it's Misty!" relied Flare

"Ah, touché," replied Probe. "My personal theory on the whole thing…" but was interrupted by the voice of the referee.

"Suicune versus Garchomp, begin."

"Garchomp, it may be strong but don't give up, use Dragon Claw," Clair said as the land shark charged straight for the beast with its wings glowing a bright white.

"Perfect," said Misty grinning. "Suicune, use Ice Beam!"

The majestic blue creature unleashed a blue beam directly at the speeding dragon freezing its wings, and causing it to collapse.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. Victory goes to Misty," the referee said as he raised his red flag.

"Garchomp, return," said Clair. "Well Misty, you still have to go through my other two Pokémon. I hope you're ready. Go Salamence!" she said while the blue dragon appeared from its Pokéball. "I got this little friend from a trip to Hoenn."

"Suicune versus Salamence, begin," said the referee.

"Salamence, Draco Meteor!" said Clair with enough force to shatter brick.

The dragon then summoned countless meteors out of nowhere aiming them right at Suicune.

"Suicune, counter the meteors with your Blizzard attack," Misty said as the legendary beast unleashed a barrage of snow at the meteors freezing them in their place.

"Now before they fall, use Hydro Pump to knock them into Salamence," said Misty as Suicune jumped up into the air and forced each meteor into the dragon causing it to be knocked out.

"Salamence is unable to battle, the winner is Misty," said the referee raising the red flag.

"Wellll I stillll haveeee one dragon lefttttt," said Clair stuttering as she sent out her Dragonite.

"Dragonite versus Suicune, begin," said the referee.

"Suicune, just use Ice Beam," said Misty seemingly disinterested in the battle.

Suicune shot a beam of ice at the orange dragon hitting it right in the chest, KOing it.

"Dragonite is unable to battle," said the referee who raised his red flag for the last time. "The winner of the gym leaders' tournament is Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City."

"Sweetie, I knew you could do it," said a man who ran out to the arena and kissed Misty hard on the lips. He then turned around and then Flare knew who the demon was. His eyes were the eyes of the demon he hated. He felt his own muscles tighten and his hands flew uncontrollably to his Katana and Wakisahi blades holsters on his back. For the demon was human only in flesh. The demon that destroyed his life, the demon that killed his father, Futon, the Wind Hunter! He was about to jump onto the floor, ready to stab Futon when Probe held him back with telepathy.

"What are you doing Probe?! This might be our only chance to kill Futon," said Flare who was furious at Probe.

"They'll be other chances. But we both know how powerful he is. If we don't go in with at least five people, we'll die."

"Butttt…." said Flare but was cut off by Probe.

"I know you're furious. Remember he killed my dad too. I'm just saying that our best bet is for you to get Misty away from him."

"You're right Probe. I'm sorry I lost control. I'm going to talk to Misty after the victory party is over."

As Misty danced with Cole during the victory party (A/N remember that she doesn't know that Cole's Futon) she hadn't has this great day all of her twenty-two years of life. She was just crowned the best gym leader in the entire world and became engaged to Cole who helped her through the hardest time of her life. That time was four years ago when Ash committed suicide. She was going to tell him how she felt after he became Pokémon master but, they started fighting. Misty lost control and told Ash she hated him. Later Misty found a suicide note. She felt so guilty that she was going to kill herself but, Cole stopped her. She then fell in love with him and now they were engaged.

"Ugh, I'm tired Mist, I'm heading back to my house," her lovely fiancé said.

"Okay sweetie, see you later," Misty replied in a sweet, caring tone only she could replicate.

Misty hung around for awhile before heading back to her car. It was then that she noticed a man in an ebon kimono was stealing parts from her car.

"Hey get back here!" she shouted as she chased after him.

She chased him into a dark alley and had him backed into a corner.

"Okay mister, give me back my car parts," she said to the man. The man responded by jumping into the sky and landing behind her. He then took out a katana and wakizashi. Misty then looked at the face of her attacker and she saw a sight she never thought she would ever see again in life.

"Ash."


	2. Return of a Friend

The Progenitor God's Samurai

Chapter 2 Return of a Friend  
I don't own Pokémon since I'm still waiting on Nintendo. Who doesn't want solid year old gum?

Character ages in flashback

Ash 16

Misty 18

Dawn/Max 12

Drew/May 14

Brock 21

Cynthia 21

Misty Waterflower stared in to the face of her kidnapper whom she thought died four years ago.

"Ash is that really you?"

"No, I'm not Ash Ketchum. I died four years ago but was reborn as a man called Flare. But you may call me Ash if you wish to." said Ash.

"I don't understand Ash. What do you mean exactly by that?"

"Well in reality it started fourteen years ago but my second rebirth happened after the fight we had," Ash replied as he started to explain what happened.

(A/N I'm just going to write this flashback as normal instead of having Ash directly tell Misty what happened.)

A chilling breeze could be felt throughout the arena. No one moved an inch in the stadium and even the Chatot were not singing. Not for eleven years has a challenger reduced the Sinnoh champion to one Pokémon; but for some reason Ashton Ketchum was able to do just that. Cynthia only had her badly damaged Garchomp left, while Ash just had his Torterra left.

"Well, Ash I give you credit. Most people can't even make it past Spiritomb yet you are something else. You have me at a disadvantage. But, you will fall to my Garchomp," the Champion said.

Ash simply smiled and said, "Perhaps I will lose to your dragon, but just remember that even the mightiest dragon can fall." As he said this, he withdrew his Pokéball and sent out his Torterra.

"Begin" said the referee as he raised his flags.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush," Cynthia shouted as the land shark's head glowed a pale blue, and it rushed forward at incredibly high speeds crashing into the broad side of the giant turtle. This crash caused Torterra fall over on his side as the dragon slammed it against the wall. Torterra grimaced, but he wasn't hurt too badly "Torterra will lose, Ash. It's strong but there is no way it can match Garchomp's speed."

Ash simply grinned and said, "Well Cynthia, you fell right into my trap. FRENZY PLANT!" Suddenly, countless stiff vines rammed into the dragon throwing the dragon into the wall and pinning it there.

"You see, Cynthia, I knew Torterra didn't have enough speed to get Garchomp close to the wall, so I let you do it for me. Now thanks to my power herb, Torterra doesn't need to wait to warm up after using Frenzy Plant. So, use it once more Torterra!" The vines flew towards the pinned dragon piercing the wings of the dragon along with its abdomen. The dragon cried out in pain as the vines retracted into the turtle while blood started to ooze from the holes. The dragon fell over, out cold.

"Garchomp is unable to battle," shouted the announcer. "Victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

"We did it!" shouted Ash.

Cynthia recalled her brutally damaged dragon and walked over to Ash.

"You battled with great cunning and skill. For that, I, Cynthia of the Pokémon League, present to you the badge of a Pokémon Master. Congratulations Master Ketchum."

"Thank you, Master Cynthia," said Ash lightly bowing. Grasping the badge with his bare hands, he spun around, held it in front of his face and shouted, "YEAH! I'm a Pokémon master!"

"Pi pikachu pikapi", said his best friend. –You sure did great Ash.-

"Well Ash, I always knew you would become a master one day," said Misty Waterflower who was particularly beautiful today. She had her long, red hair flowing to the middle of her back and wore her trademark shorts. In short she looked hot. Ash felt his face heat up and blood trickling from his nose which he quickly hid.

"Uhh, earth to Ash," said Misty waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh what Misty," replied who had just broken from his trance

"You've got to get going. Your coronation party starts in about two hours.

"You're right Misty I need to get on a tux. See you at the party," Ash replied as he ran out of the arena.

Ash was lying on the bed in his hotel room an hour before his coronation, already in his light blue kimono, and was extremely nervous. Not about getting coroneted as a Pokémon master since he already memorized his speech; but how to tell Misty that he loved her.

"God Pikachu, I love her so much. How am I going to tell her how I feel?"

"Pika pika Pikachupi pi pika Pikapi." –Why don't you put Misty in your speech Ash.-

Now Ash couldn't understand all Pokémon speech but because he was with Pikachu for so long, he knew exactly what he said.

"That's an awesomeidea Pikachu. I'll go type it up right now," Ash replied to his yellow rodent. He walked to the computer and was about to open up his word processor when he noticed that he received an anonymous E-Mail.

_Eh, probably just some fangirl asking for a date. I mean I just became Pokémon master after all, so probably countless girls want to date me. Still it can't hurt to check, _Ash thought. But when Ash opened the E-Mail, his life was changed forever.

Satoshi

I knew eventually I'd find you. I've searched for a whole decade trying to find you, but now you're in my grasp. For this day shall be you last!

Futon

_Futon; ever since that day ten years ago, I've hid from you. My mom and I dropped our last names. I discarded the name Satoshi Izunaka and took the name Ash Ketchum. It was the same thing with Gary. His grandfather wasn't really his grandfather. Professor Oak decided to just take Gary and his mother in. Gary Oak was once known as, Shigeru Kita, but that all changed ten years ago. For on that day you killed both my father Asama, and Shigeru's father Katanashi. Now's he's back to finish the job. Forgive me Misty but, I'm going down a path you cannot follow. Farewell Misty Waterflower. But how the hell can I make her not follow me, _thought Ash.

He forwarded the E-Mail to his mom and Gary and set off to the coronation ceremony.

It was six oclock and Ash was about to be crowned as a master. This was supposed to be the best moment of his life but Ash knew that it would end in sadness. Ash knew that he would have to sacrifice his friendship with the woman he loved, but he had no choice. If he didn't disappear from the face of the earth, he and everyone he loved would die. He decided to talk to his friends since this would most likely be the last time he would ever get the chance to talk to them in his life.

He decided to start with Drew and May who were dancing to a soft love song. Drew was wearing a light green kimono and May wore a bright red kimono. They reached a slow part of the song where Drew took out one of his trademark roses.

"May, remember all of those roses I gave you?" Ash heard Drew say. Ash would speak, but he decided to wait until this romantic moment was done before talking to Drew and May.

"Yes Drew, I remember. Beautifly really liked those," May replied.

"May you dense idiot, those roses were never for Beautifly. They were for you." May's ears instantly perked up to those words.

"I had a crush on you since I met you. You were so beautiful, that I was at a loss of words. and I pulled out a rose and then handed it to you. I then realized what I was doing and thought of a crappy excuse. What I'm trying to say May Petal, is that I love you!" said Drew who was blushing.

"Drew, I feel the same way," May replied also blushing. They both reached forward, and began to kiss each other on the lips. They did this for about five minutes and would have gone on longer, if not for the fact that Ash stopped them.

"Hey you two, I'm really happy for you two but, I just need to say a couple things to you two, before I'm crowned a Pokémon master," Ash said. "May, I just want you to know that I thought of you as the sister I never had. So Drew you better take care of her."

"Thanks Ash," said May who went back to kissing Drew. (A/N that was for all you contestshippers)

Ash saw Max and Dawn dancing. He wished the two of them luck, and went to the podium, to begin his speech.

"To all who are gathered here," Ash said in a surprisingly sophisticated voice. "I'd first, like to thank the League for this great honor. I'd also like to thank my Pokemon for granting me victory. But this speech isn't dedicated to either the League or my Pokemon. This speech is dedicated to Misty Waterflower.

"Misty as soon as you fished me out I've loved you." Ash said. At this Ash noticed Misty's face brightened. "But when you left I felt betrayed. Even when your sisters came back, you stayed with them and for that, I can never forgive you," Ash lied." "I don't need you and I hate you," Ash lied as he headed towards the door.

Misty walked up to Ash with tears in her eyes.

"Ash do you really hate me?" she asked unable to control her tears.

"Misty, I already told you. Do I need to tell you in a different language," Ash said in a scornful tone.

"Ash, I loved you. But now I hate you!" Misty replied with anger seeping through her mouth.

"Good we agree on something," Ash said with a scornful tone.

"I never want to see you again Ash Ketchum," shouted Misty, at the top of her lungs.

"Neither to I, Misty," Ash shouted back as he walked out the door; to the Cliffs of Sinnoh; to his new life.

"And that's what happened Misty," Ash said after telling Misty what happened four years ago. "You see I really didn't kill myself. I simply left a suicide by the cliffs. But, you need to come with me. For Cole Nakumora is Futon."

"Forgive me Ash, but I love Cole. I don't believe you," Misty said.

"Well Misty, I can prov…" said Ash, but was cut off by a loud voice.

"SATOSHI, you are under arrest by order of Lord Giovanni," said a man in ebony clothes, with an R embroidered on the shirt. As he said this, one hundred men wearing the same garments appeared behind him.

"I told you I wasn't lying Misty," said Ash

_Cole lied to me. He lied to me. He lied to me_.

"Misty," said Ash breaking her trance. "You have to grab the swords on my back. Use them in conjunction with your Pokemon to take out the Rockets."

"But Ash, you won't have a weapon," Misty said, concern apparent in her voice.

"Mist," said Ash, with a smirk appearing on his face. "I'm not called Flare for nothing." As he said this, two blades of fire appeared in his hands.


	3. Wind of Evil

Progenitor Samurai Chapter 3

Wind of Evil

Kefka VI doesn't own Pokémon since someone offered Nintendo a Klondike Bar. Way too steep for me. Also this chapter is not suitable for anyone under thirteen so keep that in mind. Oh and thanks for all the reviews. Gives everyone cookies. (Not really Delta)

Misty gasped in shock as Ash materialized two blades of fire from his hands. _How the hell can he even make fire; let alone bend it at his will._

"Misty, are going to fight these assholes or are you going to just stand there," said Ash who assumed an offensive fighting stance.

"Your right Ash, I'm sorry. It's just not every day I see someone create fire out of nothing," Misty said brandishing Ash's Katana and Wakizashi.

"Okay Team Rocket, take this, go Suicune!" she said throwing the Pokéball containing the mythic beast.

"Okay then, Suicune use Blizzard," Misty said, as the beast roared and unleashed a fury of ice and snow. The ice quickly moved up along ten of the Rocket members' bodies to the point where all but their heads were encased in a thick block of ice. Misty then ran up to ten Rocket members and stabbed them right through the chest. Meanwhile, Ash generated fire from underneath his feet and used it to propel himself into the Rocket members. He stabbed ten of the Rockets straight through the chest with his blades simply by using the acceleration from his flames. The Rockets were struck dead with fear and they attempted to shoot the two rampaging warriors when a mysterious figure dressed in a green kimono.

"Hold your fire; I'll deal with these two myself," said the man.

"But, Lord Futon, Satoshi is one of the most wanted men in the world," said a Rocket flanking him.

"I know that but I must finish what I started fourteen years ago. I must send all members of the Izunaka clan to their graves," Futon replied as he took out two kukris.

"But Lord," the Rocket tried to say but Futon raised his hand and the Rocket went flying on a gust of wind into a tree. His neck hit the tree and snapped instantly killing the Rocket.

"Does anyone else want to question my authority?" said Futon with anger apparent in his voice.

"No my lord," all of the surviving Rockets said in unison.

"Good. Now Satoshi, your death is inevitable," Futon said as he created two gales of wind beneath his feet. He then used the wind and sped forwards towards Ash but Ash quickly used his own flames to get out of the way. He then jumped fifty meters into the air and attempted to bring his swords down of Futon.

"This is for Asama," Ash said. Ash felt his blades collide with Futon's kukris. Futon however was somehow able to push back Ash's blades even though Ash had the advantage in terms of momentum.. Dammit even though I had a fifty meter advantage, he's still overpowering me.

"You're still weak. I will now send you to hell right now. WIND SCYTHE," Futon said as a mass of air appeared and took on the shape of a scythe.

"DIE!" he yelled as the blade approached Ash's neck.

"FLAME SHIELD!" Suddenly fire encircled Ash's neck, causing the scythe to change direction slightly, therefore narrowly missing Ash's neck.

"Perhaps you have a bit of skill after all. You truly are one of the Samurai of Light. However," Futon said, "The darkness overtakes the light. ONE THOUSAND KUNAIS!" Suddenly out of nowhere, an air mass took the shape of a bunch of kunais. Each was aimed directly at Ash.

Dammit. Even if I unleash a wall of fire, at least one will hit me. Ash braced for the impact when suddenly a wall of ice appeared blocking each of the daggers. Ash turned to face Misty and noticed that her hands were covered in water.

"Ash, what the hell just happened?" Misty said with some level of alarm.

"So Miss Waterflower, you've finally awakened to your destiny as the Samurai of Water. I knew this day would come. I never loved you but I knew you were a threat to my order. I hoped that if you were married to me, you would join my order. Of course now I must kill you. ONE THOUSAND KUNAIS!" shouted Futon

Once again one thousand kunais appeared in the sky but then something strange happened. The kunais started to transform into spiraling cyclones.

"Here's my ultimate attack. I can not only shape the wind but I can spin and increase the speed of the winds. NOW DIE!" Futon shouted as each cyclone charged forward towards Ash and Misty. Misty was about to be touched by them, when Ash jumped in front her.

"GAAHH!" Ash shouted in pain as each cyclone touched his skin. The wind created countless, deep cuts in his chest. Ash then noticed that each of his countless cuts, were bleeding.

Dammit, I'm losing too much blood. I know Futon has beaten me. Dammit, I never got to see my mom again. I'll never kiss Misty. I never got my revenge.

"DAMMIT!" Ash screamed as the blood gushed out of his wounds. But Ash then noticed something strange about the blood. As soon as the crimson liquid hit the ground, it turned into blue colored fire. Ash then looked down at left arm and was shocked to see that it was no longer an arm. It was simply an appendage of blue flame. Ash became simply a humanoid body of fire. Well a twenty meter tall one.

"Heh perfect, just perfect Futon. I've advanced to the second stage of the flame. As long as I'm in this state, I'm as strong as the very fires of our sun," said Ash. He then ran towards Futon and, put his hand down on the ground screaming, "Solar Annihilation!" A big dome of blue flame formed around Ash and expanded outward immotilating Futon.

"At last, my father, you've been avenge…" but was cut off by an incoming tornado. Ash barely dodged it by using fire to jump him to the left.

"I admit Satoshi," said a voice coming from the tornado, "You've done well. When I said I'd use my full strength, I meant the full strength of my first stage. However, you've pushed me to enter my second stage." As Futon said this, the tornado increased rabidly in size and its shape changed. It was now a twenty foot tall humanoid body of air with tornado appendages.


	4. The Power of Eightfold Light

Progenitor Samurai Chapter 4

The Power of Eightfold Light

I don't own Pokémon unless I can afford two Klondikes. Let's see (looks through wallet) I don't think fifty cents is going to get me two Klondike bars.

Ash thought he could finally kill the man who took everything from him when he discovered the second stage. Instead what he saw was that Futon had become a twenty meter (A/N when I said foot last chapter, it was a typo. I meant meter) tall mass of cyclones.

"Dammit Futon, you mean you were holding back this whole damn time?!" yelled Ash who had attempted to launch a punch using his right appendage into the middle of Futon's body. However, a hole appeared in the middle of Futon's cyclone body. The hole then enclosed around Ash's arm trapping it there.

"You were not worth the effort," Futon calmly replied as all of the cyclones that made up his body started to spin.

"GAAAAAH!" Ash screamed out in pain as the fires that made up his body started to be snuffed out.

"Goodbye, Mist," he managed to squeeze out before the darkness overtook him.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, were the first sounds Misty Waterflower heard when she woke up in what she assumed to be a hospital room. But it wasn't like any hospital room she ever saw. On the ceiling were rows of various swords and guns. To her left were various monitors. Some recorded the standard stuff like heart and breathing rates. Others however recorded lesser known data such as elemental energy rate and elemental resistance rate. And on her left she saw the most normal thing, a kunai with a card attached to it. The card had no record of who sent it, it just said, "Come to sublevel V, hall 5, room E."

Okay what the hell is going on here, Misty thought as she examined the card. Maybe it has something to do with when I generated that ice to protect Ash. Ash, oh my god, where the hell is he? I saw him fall unconscious and that's all I remember. Regardless, I should probably head to where this card told me to go. She walked to an area with eight elevators, but when she tried seven of them, nothing happened. It was only until she got to the aqua blue door, that she was able to enter one. She pressed the sublevel V button and was surprised when she got off, that the only hall on the floor was hall 5. Okay, what the hell is going on here? She walked down to room E and when she opened the door, she saw a small chest. Inside the chest was a lustrous, blue orb. She picked it up and then she saw what appeared to be a giant whale like Pokémon.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the red haired girl.

"It would probably be better to ask who are you?" it responded in a voice that sounded like the creature was underwater.

"What do you mean," said Misty who was greatly confused.

"You are the keeper of the Fifth Phase of Arceus's Light better known as Kyogre. I live in the Samurai of Water as well as on the ocean floor. You see, long ago, Arceus formed eight Pokémon to create the universe with. He started by forming Dialga starting the flow of time and creating Palkia to create space. Then Ho-oh was created to form the stars. Then Groudon created the planets. I created the seas and then Rayquaza created the skies. The Original One then had his friend Mew populate the planet. However, the creatures Mew created would never fade and were mindless. So Arceus created Giratina to destroy the creatures when their time was up and Lugia to grant sentience to the creatures. But then Arceus realized something was wrong. By creating one universe, he created a second universe where all things were evil. So he ordered his eight phases to implant a portion of their DNA into eight willing humans. These were the first eight Samurai of Light. These humans would be willing to defend the universe in the event of an attack from the darkness. Their powers would be passed on to the strongest one of their offspring so no matter what evil roe would always be someone to protect it. And it's a good thing too as the phases existing in the evil universe through methods unknown sent those eight into our universe. That is why sociopaths exist in this universe and also why we fight this war. The Progenitor Samurai must fight each other till the end of time.

Various thoughts then passed through Misty's head. She wondered what this meant for her and Ash, what this meant for her family, and finally, how can she defeat the darkness. "I think I understand but why did you just refer to the Light and Dark Samurai as the Progenitor Samurai?" Misty asked.

"Both Light and Dark Samurai share DNA with the phases of the Progenitor God Arceus," Kyogre responded. Suddenly a bright ball of light appeared in front of Misty.

"Miss Waterflower. Each samurai has a weapon that's true power can only be unlocked by the samurai it's keyed to. Take it for it is now yours."

Misty reached into the ball and took out a long, blue, double ended trident.

"I guess I should now tell you the name written on your soul," Kyogre said. As the lord of water said this, gold letters appeared in front of Misty. "Your true name Misty is, Typhoon."

Typhoon, for some reason, Misty felt a deeper connection to this name than her old name.

_So this is what Ash meant by him dying and being reborn as Flare._

"Farewell my warrior. Just remember that even when you are alone, I'll always be in your soul."

BEEP BEEP Misty Waterflower heard from what she assumed was her alarm clock.

"_Man that was the strangest dream I had. I dreamed that my fiancé was a total asshole, Ash was alive, and that I had superpowers._ She then looked down beside her bed and saw a blue, double ended trident. _Oh my god. It wasn't a dream._

Misty Waterflower knew from that day on, she would no longer be the same person. She was and forever would be, typhoon.


	5. Union of the Flame and the Water

Chapter 5

Union of the Flame and the Water

Just for clarification,

"Talking"

Thinking

"telepathy"

Kefka VI doesn't own Pokemon otherwise, instead of Charizard falling asleep when fighting Richie, he would have barbiqued him. Also this chapter will have a nice surprise for AAML fans and this will also have some GaryxSakura (who is not by the way, the Naruto character), Rocketshipping, and BrockxCynthia or groundshipping. I like to put in Groundshipping since Delta and I created it.

This chapter is dedicated to Kicon for nominating this story for readers choice of TPT.

After Misty woke up, she went down the long hallway trying to find Ash's room. _I hope he's okay. I never got to apologize for not believing him about Futon._

Relax, your friend is alive, his vitals are weak but he'll make it, said a voice coming out of nowhere.

"Who the hell said that?" Misty asked.

Remember how I said that I'll always be with you, I don't forget promises, it replied.

Kyogre how can you speak to me and how do you know that Ash is alive?

I'm a part of you and now that you've heard my call we can communicate freely through your mind. As for your friend, we're close enough that I can sense the blood flowing through his veins. Remember blood contains water and since you're the personification of water, you can sense it. Try it out. Just think of your friend near a body of water and you should have no problems finding him.

Misty focused on a time when she and Ash were at swimming near a beach. _He looked pretty good in trunks back then. I wonder how well toned his chest is now?_ She hormonally thought. She focused on the water and Ash's chest and eventually found where he was currently.

"He's in room 326. It's the first room you see after going up the elevator to the floor above us.

Good job. Most new samurai have can't accurately use the aquatic scrying technique on the first try so you're ahead of the curve, Kyogre said.

She went up the elevator to room 326 and when she entered, she saw eight other people crowded around Ash's bed.

One had spikey, brown hair and wore a black collar shirt and white pants. He was holding the hand of a girl with blue hair in pigtails wearing a pink shirt and an extremely short blue skirt. Next to those two was a man with blue rimmed glasses, a green sweat shirt, and blue hair. He was being flanked by a man with purple hair and a black coat. Behind those two was a man and a woman with blue and pink hair respectively. They each had shirts embroidered with the letter R. They were holding each others hand. Finally there was a woman wearing a black coat and had blonde hair down to her ankles holding the hand of a man with black, spikey hair.

"I hope the twerp is okay," the blue haired man said.

"He should be fine James he just needs a little rest. You really saved his ass by teleporting to where he was Sniper, I mean Paul," the brown haired man said.

"Anytime Probe, I mean Gary. After all, I may not like him but he is one of us," replied Paul. "If there is anyone to thiank it's you. You were pretty close to the battle so you were able to alert me."

"Well in that case your welcome Paul," Gary replied.

"Ugh aah," said a voice coming from the bed. "It seems that your ego is still as large as ever."

"Ash you're all right," said the woman with the long, blonde hair who decided to jump on Ash and hug him.

"Of course I would be Cynthia. I'm not one to die that easily." He then sat up and spotted a tuff of red hair from behind the crowd.

"Well it seems that the last of the Samurai is among us. Approach Misty, or should I say, Typhoon," Ash said as he motioned for Misty to approach.

"Misty Kasumi Waterflower, your powers have awakened and you are destined to carry on the legacy of the previous Water Samurai. As such we present you with this kimono." Cynthia then walked over and handed Misty a navy blue kimono.

"This garment fully represents all of the responsibilities of being a Samurai of Light. Once you take it, there's no going back, you will forever be hunted by the darkness. Are you willing to accept the risks?" Ash asked Misty but by looking into her blue eyes, he already knew the answer.

"I will Flare," she said reaching out taking the kimono.

"Well guys it's been fun but I need to talk to Misty alone. Besides Brock, you know how trouble your son can be," Ash said gesturing the crowd out of the room.

"Well see you later twerp, its Jessie and I's anniversary and I have reservations at 6:00," James replied.

"As for Sakura and I, we have a date planned for tonight," replied Gary.

After they all left, Misty sat down on a chair beside Ash.

I'm so confused. I mean I still love Ash but I'm not sure if I'm over Futon. He hurt me in more ways than I can count.

Misty, accept Ash's feelings.

But I loved Futon and he used me.

Misty remember, Ash lost his family to Futon. He knows how you feel.

I guess you're right. Thank you Kyogre.

Anytime, trust me, I've been in countless bodies, your situation was not unique.

"Ash the truth is, I still love you," Misty said breaking out in tears.

"But what about Fu…" Ash tried to respond but was cut off by Misty.

"We both acquired wounds from him. But if we help each other, they can heal," she replied reaching her hand to him. "Then let them be healed," he replied grabbing her hand. They closed their eyes and learned forward. Ash put his arms around Misty's neck and started to play with her hair. Ash then placed a soft but passionate kiss on her lips. She then deepened it and they each put their tongues in each other's mouths. Misty tasted like vanilla and Ash tasted like cinnamon. They made out for an hour until Ash broke it suddenly.

"What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked. They were having so much fun that it didn't make sense that Ash would stop. Then she saw Ash get on one knee and take out a black box out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me? I was going to ask you after during the party four years ago but as you know I was unable to."

Oh my god. I can't believe it. Even when I was dating Futon, I had dreams where this happened.

"Of course Ash, I will."

They held each other for the longest time. When Ash looked up, he saw it was 11:00.

"Yawn, well Mist I guess I better show you to your room," Ash said looking a little bit tired.

"What the hell are you saying Ash, we're engaged so that means, we're sleeping together," Misty replied with an extremely seductive voice.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes Ash I am."

The next morning, Ash was making himself some delicious ramen for himself and his lover, when Brock decided to pop in.

"I heard some very loud noises last night Ash," Brock said. "Were you and Misty doing last night?"

"Come on Brock its not like you didn't do anything with Cynthia," Ash replied sounding incredibly annoyed.

"Well we waited till we were married," Brock said but then he noticed the ring around Ash's finger.

"Oh never mind Ash"

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Because I think this might be the last happy chapter for awhile.


	6. Readers Choice authors note

Well people, this story was nominated for Readers Choice at Thepokemontower so I would like you guys to vote for it. You don't need an account.


	7. The Serpent's Coil

Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The Serpent's Coil

Kefka VI doesn't own Pokémon or DBZ (although I'm only referencing it), otherwise he would have probably kept the Japanese names. Also, this chapter begins 5 days after the last one. Oh, and this chapter is where the story proceeds into darkness, so if you don't like death and pestilence in your stories, turn back. But otherwise let us begin this chapter.

(I suggest having a row of hyphens here)

Brock was sitting on a small chair next to a cute, blonde haired boy who was no older than four, reading her a chapter from a manga called Dragon Ball Z. He was sitting on a small bed, but it was large enough for the boy and a giant stuffed Charmander.

"That was a great story Daddy, read me another one," she said with a cute, innocent voice.

"Maybe tomorrow sweetie, but right now, it is way past your bed time," Brock replied tucking her in and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Saroc," Brock replied, turning off the light in her room.

"He's such a good boy. I'm glad we made her, Reaper," Brock said 

"How many times do I have to tell you, Terra, to just call me Cynthia," she replied faking an annoyed voice.

"You're so cute when you're angry, you know? Also, please just call me Brock. Anyway, dear, I've been thinking, Saroc's so sweet, so I've been thinking, maybe we should have another kid." Brock asked, blushing a deep shade of crimson. 

_Should I tell him that I have another child inside me? Nah, it can wait until tomorrow. I mean, it __**is**__ our anniversary tomorrow._

"Maybe, dear, but can we discuss this tomorrow, since it's pretty late, and, uh, my head needs to clear up," she replied, trying to come up with a quick excuse. "Anyway, I'm heading to bed. You should, too, sweetie."

"Thanks, but I need to stay up for another fifteen minutes. I need to put some finishing touches on your gift," Brock replied as put on his coat. 

"Well, hurry back soon. I can't wait to see what you made me," she replied as she kissed him on the cheek.

Brock then ran out the door of the house the eight Samurai and the former Team Rocket members shared. Well, actually, house was probably not the right term, as the "house" was a five story apartment building in the downtown area of Goldenrod City. The building was abandoned for radiation reasons, but Brock was able to coat the interior of the building in a thin sheet of lead (is toxic and not much less of a health hazard than radiation. Maybe they have stronger white blood cells, being the Samurai, or something else that would make lead a non hazardous solution to radiation). The lead was incredibly thin, so any children in the building would not be harmed by the ingestion of lead. Brock then drove to the Ilex Forest (A/N yes this is that forest from Gold, Silver, and Crystal) and saw the gem he was preparing for his wife. It was a ring with huge diamond that refracted the light, forming countless rainbows on the surfaces of the trees. 

"Cynthia's going to faint when she sees this," Brock said. "I guess I'm glad that I got my powers. Otherwise, Cynthia and I would have never started dating." 

"Well, I guess having those powers did help you in that aspect, but just remember, everything has a downside," said a voice coming from the Celebi shrine. The voice was masculine, and sounded like a thousand hissing Arboks that were given human speaking patterns. All of the surrounding Spinarak and Ariados fled at the sound of the man's voice. 

"Who the hell are you, and how are you familiar with the powers of the Samurai?" Brock asked the man, who was slowly approaching the Earth Samurai. He could now get a decent glimpse of him. His skin was as grey as a wolf's fur and his hair was even darker than Ash's. The kimono and hakama (A/N a skirt men wear with kimonos) the man wore were darker than the fur of an Umbreon. He seemed to be giving off an aura of evil greater than that of even the most malevolent humans and Pokémon combined. 

"Well you see, Terra, I'm the Dark Samurai of Death. But you can call me Yggdrassil. Of course, what I'm called is a moot point once I kill you and eat your soul!" The dark warrior then materialized a long scythe out of nowhere. The scythe had a blade that seemed to absorb light rays and reflect it back as darkness. As if answering a call to duel, Brock materialized a huge, golden axe to counter the strikes of the opposing warrior. 

"I'll think I'll start this party by inviting some guests. Call of the Grave, Dragon Strike!" Yggdrassil said as a metric ton of bones leapt out of the ground. They assembled into the form of what appeared to be a serpentine dragon. However, the bones were placed in such a random fashion that no one could really tell if it was really a dragon. Also, despite using parts from living organisms, it seemed to have less life than even the air. 

Brock then withdrew his tomahawk with a gold and red hilt (what kind of weapon is that? Maybe if he duel-wields them). The blade was 1 meter long and .7 meters wide. The blade itself was a pretty light shade of silver. He charged forward and swung his tomahawk at the dragon, who immediately blocked it with his claw. 

"So that's how you want to play? Fine, then. Earth Crush!" Brock yelled. The dragon's legs were then imprisoned in pillars of soil, which then imploded. The implosion caused the legs to be destroyed immobilizing the dragon. But suddenly, the legs grew back. 

"But how the hell is that even possible? The legs should have been severed," Brock said dumbfounded.

"As long as the organic particles still exist in the area, he (either keep something gender-neutral or keep something of the same gender. In this case you've already referred to the dragon as "he" several times) can always regenerate. Now, my beast, use Breath of Annihilation!" The dragon charged up an ebon ball of energy in its mouth and unleashed a cone of black energy. Then, all of the trees immediately had all of their leaves turn brown, despite being in the middle of summer, and their trunks turned grey. All of the spider Pokémon fell out of the trees dead. Brock also noticed that the souls of the Pokémon appeared as streams of grey, and had been absorbed into the man. The blast would have probably killed Brock, except he used "Earth Wall" at the last second.

"You know what the best part about that attack is? Every one of them appeared to have died of a natural cause. That's how I killed your mother, father, brothers, and sisters," the Samurai of Death said in a tone that sounded like he was almost bragging.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Brock screamed as he charged towards his human opponent.

"You see, Brock, no one knew about where you and the rest of the Light Samurai lived, except for their families. So, last week, I captured your brothers and sisters and told your parents that if they wanted to see them alive, they would need to come to the warehouse in Pewter where I kept them, and tell me where you were located. So, obviously, they foolishly complied. Of course, I'm not that cruel. After they told me, I killed each one of them. So they saw their children again, in the after life. And the best part, no investigation ever took place, since it appeared that they died of heart attacks." 

At this point Brock's anger was reaching a boiling point, so his body started to change. It grew too about twenty meters in height and was coated by dark, ebon steel. 

**"You bastard, I'll kill you for what you've done to my family! EARTH ABSORPTION!"** Suddenly, the earth around Yggdrassil ruptured, causing him to sink four hundred meters into the earth. 

"You will be crushed after about a minute under the earth, so prepare for your…" but Brock was cut of by Yggdrassil jumping out of the soil. 

"You just played right into my hands, Terra. You see, I probably could have kept you in stage one by not telling you about the fate of your pathetic family. However, I told you, since you would enter your second stage. As a result, when I kill you, your soul will be stronger when I absorb it. Giratina's Claw!" Yggdrassil said as his scythe was charged with an ebon energy. The Death Samurai then jumped forward, and swung his scythe directly at Brock's chest. Although Brock didn't lose any blood, the cuts created from the blade caused his soul to be sucked out into Yggdrassil's body. At 12:01 A.M. on the date of his marriage to Cynthia, the Light Samurai of Earth Terra ceased to exist, and the Dark Samurai then had the powers of the light side of earth.

Okay well, I'm sorry about long time it took for me to update but I hope I made it up with this dark chapter. Now the best in category awards on The Pokémon Tower are coming up, so I would appreciate it if you voted for this story. I also strongly encourage you to vote for Bushido League (although Bushido League has Hoennshipping) and Pokémon Ultimate Adventures. Both fics kick mine in the crotch. While on that subject, thanks Kicon and Chaos Paladin for nominating my story and Delta Knight for betaing it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cynthia's Fury Part 1, Reflection

Kefka VI doesn't own this series otherwise the battles would be a lot more dangerous. Now before we can begin, I need to address three points plus two announcments.  
1. Saroc is a boy, I originally had him as a girl but I looked back at chapter 6 and it said he was a girl.  
2. The "Serpent" in the title is Yggdrasill as he's a serpent infested tree from Norse mythology. Thank you Tales of Symphonia. If you own a Gamecube and haven't played the game yet, get your ass over to a game store and buy it (or rent it a billion times, that's what I did.) LloydxSheena forever!!  
3. I killed off Brock since I needed to show the power of darkness.  
Okay well that just about wraps up the damn points now for the announcments.

I woke up to the sound of my son screaming. It wasn't like the scream of someone who saw a ghost. It was a low pitched scream of absolute terror. I was then jumped on by my own child.  
"Saroc, what's wrong sweetie?" I asked, incredibly confused.

"Daddy's not here. "  
I looked beside me and sure enough, I found no evidence of my husband ever being there in bed with me. Considering my son's natural curiosity about the building, he probably wasn't anywhere in the building. So I figured one of two things: one, he was off womanizing which I know for a fact he would never do now that we were married, or two, he was dead, which was also probably impossible due to his Samurai powers. Whatever the reason, I knew I had to find him. So I ran to the garage and hopped on my motorcycle. It was a black bike with a 5,000CC engine and great fuel economy. I really got to thank Max for finding those parts in that junkyard and somehow putting them together into this bike. His skill with machines is incredible, I thought to myself.

I remember that he was going to go work on my anniversary gift, so I went to the one place where I knew liked to hide things. My guess was that he told Saroc that he worked in the Ilex Forest. I guess Saroc not being able to keep his mouth shut is a good thing after all. I walked into the forest and saw a tan-skinned corpse lying on the ground. I knew who it was, but I did not want to believe it. I mean what woman would want to believe that her husband died? But alas, I walked up to the man, and sure enough, it was Brock.

_I never even got to tell him about the child I was carrying,_ I thought to myself. _In retrospect, I probably should have told him as soon as I found out._

I remembered the day we met five years ago like it was yesterday.

I was only twenty and yet I was the Shin'ou Champion for a whole decade. I could not go anywhere without attracting challengers, and overall, I appeared quite happy and content with my life. However, this was all a mask.

In fact, my whole Pokemon journey was simply an excuse for my true mission. I was sent by the Clan of Death to investigate an increase in evil that my grandmother (who by the way was a world renowned fortune teller) sensed. It seemed like a huge burden for me to carry. After all, I was only ten at the time, and yet I was saddled with the burden of the planet's survival. The only thing I could truly comprehend at the time was that I had to be strong.

As a result, I was a total jackass to my first Pokemon. People called me cruel, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to get stronger so I could protect this planet, including the assholes who mocked me! But that all changed when I went to Amity Square with my Gible. I was there to investigate some ruins, but for reasons unknown to me at the time, it wanted to play with me. It kept begging for me to play with it and I got so mad that I kicked it. It wasn't a soft kick, either; no, it was the hard kind of kick. The kind you used to break rocks, and I used it on my own Pokemon.

At that very moment however, my life forever changed with a single action of my Gible: it shed a tear! It was only one single tear, but that single teardrop gave me a new look at life. I learned that it was not worth getting stronger, if doing so hurt the ones who loved me. From that point onward, I never pushed my Pokemon too hard, and doing so took me very far. I suppose it was my Pokemon's love for me and my tactics that gained me the title of Pokemon Master. Surprisingly, the job didn't require me to do much work, with the exception of a couple of guest appearences at dinners, so I could keep investigating the threat to the planet. I guess that the reason I even met Brock was because of my mission.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. The next stage in my tale was when I turned fifteen. I was exploring the area where Giratina was rumored to reside when I fell into unconciousness. It was then that Giratina appeared to me. He told me that I was the Samurai of Death, and I was destined to mate with the Earth Samurai. He also told me to not to fight another battle and to only focus on finding the source of evil. Being fifteen at the time, I was appalled at the thought of having my entire fate spelled out for me, but when a giant dragon tells you to do something, you better do it. Then I turned twenty, and that's when I met him. He was a tall man with tan skin and spiky black hair. All I could think of was that he was sexy. I had just fought a total jerk who treated his Pokemon like they were mere strings of code and was just about to heal that purple haired bitch's Pokemon when the tan skinned guy started to flirt with me.

Now the next part was just hilarious. His Croagunk popped out of his Pokeball and was about to Poison Jab the guy. Now, I was able to stop that from happening, but it was still as funny as hell. Afterwards, we parted ways, and just when I was about to leave Hearthome City, he came up to me and asked me on a date. I couldn't explain why I accepted, other than the fact that he was hot, but I ended up having tea with a man I barely even knew. I couldn't explain it, but when we were having tea, I felt so close to him and I knew soon that I loved him. We ended up kissing, which led to a one night stand. A week after the excitement, I remembered that I couldn't mate with him. After all, what were the chances that he was the Earth Samurai? I also ended up pregnant. I rationalized that he would never encounter me again and I never tried seek him out. Not even when my son was born. However, by some terrible luck, his friend ended up challenging me in for the Pokemon Master title.

As soon as I saw him, I was suicidal. How was I supposed to face a man whom I wasn't even supposed to love and tell him that he had a son? I jumped off a cliff and would have died, except that a miracle happened. The tan-skinned man spawned a column of mud to dampen my fall. I was stunned, although that was also probably too weak a term. He was the Earth Samurai, after all. After explaining to him his power (of course I happened to maybe slip in a little bit about my powers), I took out a katana and presented it to the man. The katana had a beautiful picture of Giratina on one side of the hilt, and when I gave it to him, the other side magically carved a picture of Groudon. I also explained to him that I would give this sword to the man I would marry. He accepted, and we were wed the next month. He wore a bright green kimono, and I wore a snow white one with a beautiful headdress. After we drank sake, he put a ring around my finger (which was quite hard since my kimono was tight enough to enlarge my ring finger) and I we shared a long kiss. I then changed into a Western white dress for the annoucement party. It had a skirt that reach the ground and a beautiful veil that reach the bottom of my neck. My grandmother was so happy that I had finally met my true match.  
I'm sending this to you Ash so you can hopefully learn all about me before I die, because I will die trying to seek my revenge. I also have a request: I'm one month pregnent, so in eight months, you'll receive the child. I want you to raise it along with Saroc. You'll find another log in eight months.

Now that wedding part was for Condawg since we're trying to write a Japanese wedding. Sorry I couldn't get much detail on the ceremony, they tend to be very restrictive. I also don't know how proposals work so I went with the artistic approach.  
Comments


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I hope to have the chapter up by next weekend so be patient but I also have a contest I'm opening.

Rule one: Must have Pokémon in the fic. No passing references, the creatures must be there.

Rule two: Must be game or Pokémon Special based. Yeah I want to see some originality.

Rule three: No yaoi or yuri. I will be biased against yaoi and biased towards yuri so sorry, but otherwise, judging will not be fair.

Rule four: Must be T because I want some detailed battles but I know some potential entrants might be under fifteen. Bleach gore is the limit.

Rule five: Must be a one-shot.

Rule six: Must be at least 1,000 words.

July 30 is the due date.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7: Cynthia's Fury Part Two: Revolution

Chapter 7: Cynthia's Fury Part Two: Revolution 

I don't own Pokémon, otherwise the characters would be older. . Also, a couple of announcements,

1. I'm hosting a contest so check the last chapter for more details.

2. Hana means flower in Japanese, and it's also the name of my main female OC. Four o'clock plants are flowers that have a Japanese variety.

3. I have two high T to low M stories I'm kicking around in my head. One is a Colosseumshipping fic with Pokémorphs without any characters from the anime. The other idea was a .Hack/G.U. fic with HaseoxAlkaid and KitexBlackrose. I have the possible titles for both fics. The Pokémon one is called Pokémon Colosseum the Eternal Night and the .Hack one is .Hack/G.U. Volume IV, Revolution. Now my question is which one should I write first?

4. Anybody who watches Code Geass, Death Note, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Gundam 00, or any combination of the four, PM me about it.

Anyways, enjoy your short chapter as a result of this being just one big battle.

--

I gave birth to my daughter today. Her black hair was a perfect copy of her fathers', as were her eyes. Since I gave birth to her in a field of four o'clock plants, I named her Hana. I put my daughter in a cradle and sent her with my Pokémon to Ash and Misty. I knew the two of them would be able to take care of my children. I only wish I could have been a better mother for them. However, my desire for vengeance was too strong. I guess I am selfish. Having my children not knowing their own mother, just for me to be sent to hell with the satisfaction that I took my husband's killer with me, I really am selfish. Pushing those thoughts from my mind, I withdrew my scythe and scryed using the deceased as my guide to locate where my husband's killer was. _Saffron City. That figures; of course a man who associates with Team Rocket is there._ I hopped on the Magnet Train and said a quick prayer to Arceus; that I would end up wherever Brock was. As I left the train station, I saw a man with grey skin and I instantly knew that he was my husband's killer.

I started out with a spell that renders me invisible to anybody who was not one of the Four Warriors of Light. I then cast a spell absorbing the souls of the wicked from the local cemetery into my body increasing my strength. The final spell I cast, however, was my most forbidden spell, and using it in other than emergencies would probably have gotten me exiled from the Death Clan. I cast Death Enlargement. The spell took a whole year off of the life spans of any person or Pokémon in a one kilometer radius. This in exchange granted me the ability to automatically go into the second stage. I then transformed into a giant figure draped in a black cloak with my scythe enlarged to be as tall as myself. I then jumped up fifty meters and attempted to slash my adversary in his right arm. I was just about to make a giant gash when he turned around and grabbed my scythe right out of my hands.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Your invisibility spell only works on beings weaker than you. I'm not one of them," he said as he crushed my scythe like it was mere cardboard.

He then withdrew his own scythe and slashed me right against my heart severing my aorta. The blood gushed out constantly and I knew my time was up. _And I didn't even draw a single drop of his blood. The only good thing about this was that I would be with Brock soon. _And so I was.

Ash sighed at seeing his fiancé stress over wedding plans. _Brock would have been able to help us but now he's in hell. Well at least Cynthia's still…_ But that train of thought was cut off by a sudden feeling of emptiness. _Did we lose Death? This emptiness was the exact same as the one I felt when Brock no, my brother died. _His thoughts were confirmed when he saw a cradle on the front stoop.

Okay I know I'm late and this is shorter than normal. I just couldn't think of a good way for two scythes to fight.


End file.
